All Of What I Know
by FlushedSummer
Summary: Miyu Megumi, a genius, who belongs to the Megumi clan, also known as the youngest, master of the 'katana'. She's the heir to a company previously known as "Kirigakure Inc.". Her whole family is dead, she decides to stay at the Hamada home to clear her head and which causes her and Hiro to meet. (completed. New chapter in January) This story was from my account on wattpad.
1. Why I'm here

A/N: my first fanfiction... I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 I only own my character.

Hiro was sitting opposite a girl and his aunt. "Hiro, this is Miyu Megumi, Miyu, this is Hiro, my nephew" Cass explained to the young teens "she's 13" Hiro stared at the girl in front of him. Her golden-brown eyes blinked. Her hair was a very dark brown and she had white headphones on her ears.

For the next few minutes everyone was silent. The silence was awkward for them all. Then Miyu took off her headphones and asked " How old are you? " 'How old are you?! How could she ask that?' Hiro thought. "uhh...4-14..." Hiro stuttered. "oh..." She flushed red. "I'm sorry for being rude!" Miyu apologized.

A few minutes of explaining later. "So you're on your last year of high school? Miyu nodded,embarrassed. Miyu had left to get some of her things from the post office. When she came back she had a big box in her arms.

"I'm gonna put my stuff upstairs." She said carrying a box in her arms. "I'll help!" Hiro said from the stairs.

They put a total of two boxes and one suitcase, upstairs, to Hiro and Tadashi's room. "you'll be staying there." Hiro pointed to Tadashi's bed, calmly. "Tadashi died a few months ago. try and cheer Hiro up for me" she remembered his aunt say. "I'm sorry for your loss, Hiro-kun" she said. Hiro, unfazed, smiled at her.

Miyu looked at his eyes. All that showed there was sadness, a bit of anger and confusion, other than that pity.

"Hiro I-I... I... I!" she bit her lip, unable to finish her sentence. "Miyu?" Hiro crooked his head to the side. Suddenly, Miyu tearfully, hugged Hiro saying "I know how you feel... it's one of the reasons why I'm here"

CHAPTER END

A/N: Review and favorite please!


	2. Something Which I Hate The Most

A/N: New chapter! It was fairly easy to come up with a chapter. This was my friend's idea to post this story, so thank her. Also I'm a young teen, so forgive my grammar and spelling errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6. I only own Miyu Megumi.

Hiro was blushing furiously, flabbergasted, by what Miyu had just done. "M-Mi-Mi-i-o-u-Miyu! Are y-y-you o-okay? I-I-I'm f-f-fine. So don't worry about me!" He nervously, stuttered. Waving his arms around and then fiddling with the tips of his fairly long black hair.

Miyu was pretty short... well, she only made up to Hiro's shoulders and what does this have to do with anything? It's important for the plot. That's what. When she hugged Hiro, she was squeezing her small, slender body around him. Hiro could feel her ribs pressed against his stomach.

Her tears had wet a bit of his shirt, honestly Hiro could care less about that right now.

"I'm sorry Hiro-kun. I'm so weak" she was still hugging him tightly. "what do you mean?" Hiro asks curious. "I'm running away from my self... I came here to clear my head, because my uncle said that in my sister's will. It was stated that I take over when I turn 14. What 14 year old would want that! well... do you?"

Hiro's heartbeat sped up steadily as she said that. "no... maybe I suppose it depends on the person" Hiro said trying to lighten the mood in the room.

Then Hiro pushed her away for a moment "wait, you said your sister's will. how old was she?!" you could see the nervousness in her eyes. "18, my uncle asked her to make a will beforehand if something were to happen to her."

Hiro raised a brow and crooked his head to the side a little. "uncle? then why are you staying here?" he asks in an angry tone which frightened her. "h-he threw me out ,right after sister's funeral. Miss Hamada said I could stay here for the time being while sorting everything out" She backed away from Hiro slowly.

"What was her name?" Hiro asked with a deadly tone, his body shaking with anger.

Miyu opened her mouth as to say something but was so deep in fear that the words scrambled up and down in her head. "Ha-" she was about to say it but was cut off by Hiro who pressed her frail body against the wall where 'Baymax' laid. "NAME, MIYU! NAME!" all she was thinking about was "I have to tell. I can't not tell him. he deserves to know the truth. what truth! there is no truth!" she breaths in as Hiro goes nearer to her face.

"H-Ha-Haruka Megumi" she breaths out. Sliding to the floor and starts crying again.

Hiro realized what he had done to her. "Miyu! I, ugh! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" it didn't help at all at this point Cass was running up the stairs to the small room. She saw the brunette on the ground, wheezing. "Hiro what happened?" How could he tell his aunt what happened? this was insane.

"I'm just home sick Miss Hamada" she said defending Hiro, whilst standing up. "it's not Hiro's fault" she fake smiled. "alrighty, well come down for tea later okay?" she nodded, her hair draping over her face.

"Miyu... I" Hiro breathed out. Ignoring Hiro she went over to her side of the room, "this is something thing which I hate the most" she said while closing the divider between them.

A/N: Review and favorite...please...


End file.
